Weapon Upgrades
Weapon Upgrades are applied to assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and pistols to augment them. Each weapon has one ammo upgrade slot and at least one weapon upgrade slot; better weapons have two weapon upgrade slots in addition to the ammo slot. Detection Upgrades Combat Sensor Description: Some enemies - especially Geth Hoppers - use jamming technology to block your weapon radar. The Combat Scanner upgrade improves detection levels, making these enemies visible. Combat Scanner Description: Some enemies use jamming technology to block your weapon radar. The Combat Scanner upgrade improves detection levels, making these enemies visible. Combat Optics Description: An advanced VI package maximizes effectiveness of combat radar while increasing maximum accuracy. Tips & Tricks: #You do not have to personally equip these upgrades to benefit from their increased detection. So long as one of your party has it equipped on a weapon they have drawn, your radar will reflect the enhancement. #While in the Mako, if you approach Geth and find your radar jammed, exit the Mako and draw a weapon with one of these upgrades equipped, then, without re-holstering the weapon, enter the Mako and the vehicle's radar will receive the benefit of the detection upgrade. (A bug, but a very useful one). #Tip 1 also applies to Tip 2. (All tips discovered using PC game version 1.01a/Steam and confirmed on the Xbox360 version on 2-16-10. Untested on other versions or platforms). Sight Upgrades Improved Sighting Description: Increases maximum accuracy. Cooling Upgrades Heat Sink Description: Absorbs and dissipates the heat typically generated when firing. Frictionless Materials Description: Frictionless Materials give rounds more power at impact while minimizing weapon overheating. Highly recommended for shotguns. Also useful for sniper rifles. Note: Frictionless Materials shares the same stats as Kinetic Coil, but varies where "Weapon Stability" is changed to "Heat Damping." Both used in conjunction on higher level weapons can create a chaingun effect, letting the user hold down the trigger without fear of losing accuracy, or overheating, while also dramatically increasing killing power. Barrel Upgrades High Caliber Barrel Description: Fires larger rounds for more damage. However, the rate of fire is slowed and the weapon will overheat quicker. Rail Extension Description: Modifies the length of the barrel to increase damage. However, this also increases weapon overheating. Scram Rail Description: This prototype upgrade greatly increases damage, but it also causes your weapon to overheat faster. Stability Upgrades Recoil Damper Description: Reduces kickback to improve accuracy. Kinetic Stabilizer Description: Advanced VI functionality reduces weapon kickback to improve accuracy. Kinetic Coil Description: Kinetic Coils improve stability by reducing kickback and increase projectile acceleration for extra damage. Note: Kinetic Coil shares the same stats as Frictionless Materials, but varies where "Heat Damping" is changed to "Weapon Stability." Both used in conjunction on higher level weapons can create a chaingun effect, letting the user hold down the trigger without fear of losing accuracy, or overheating, while also dramatically increasing killing power. Cut Upgrades The following weapon upgrade was cut before release and can only be acquired through PC Cheats. Hyper Rail Description: A hyper rail upgrade extends the barrel of the weapon and "overclocks" its mass accelerator equipment. Its hypervelocity slugs impact with enough force to be useful against lightly armored vehicles, but produce significant heat and recoil. Category: Equipment Category: Weapons Category:Mass Effect